Wrought Iron
by shikachick
Summary: Modern AU. Arya, through mistaken identity, thinks that Sansa is with Gendry. Turns out, it's Arya that wants the bull.


'She was dangerous, this girl' thought Gendry. This panther wrapped up in a human costume who had locked eyes with him from across the workshop. Who had opened the door and scanned the room with her storm –grey eyes, huge and intense and they had stopped on him. Gendry, the senior who hung out in the metal shop during lunch instead of the cafeteria, who was the absolute picture of invisibility at Westeros High School, stood stock still in shock. She stood there for another moment then began walking purposefully towards him. Panther was right; she was all smooth lines and lithe grace and his heart really felt like it might pound out of his chest.

He wracked his mind trying to think of why this might be happening. Gendry barely spoke to anyone, preferring to be a quiet observer to the tenuous ecosystem called high school. He spent all his spare time in the metal shop, working on his final project, one that would potentially help solidify a college scholarship for him. He didn't start drama with anyone, but he didn't doubt that he had found it in this girl. His first guess (and the most likely) was that one of his friends had done something stupid and now he would pay the price. Hot Pie and Lommy were not the most tactful people alone, and when they combined forces, results could be disastrous…for Gendry. There was nothing for it; he would apologize for whatever prank they had pulled and hopefully she wouldn't hit him in the face or sick her college boyfriend on him. She seemed the type to date much older, too mature for the lame boys that went to this high school. He probably had tattoos and rode a motorcycle and knew cool up and coming bands that they could go to shows to.

He snapped out of his reverie as the girl stopped directly in front of him, leaving no doubt as to whom she was here to confront. Her crossed arms and quirked eyebrow, combined with her steely, unforgiving eyes made her the very picture of annoyed expectance. He didn't know what to do to appease her. He didn't even know who she was, this beautiful, dangerous girl. Gendry wanted to say something impressive, but he dared not speak, lest he make a bigger fool out of himself than he already appeared, the gaping idiot.

The silence stretched on between them, thick and palpable. Gendry felt a flush run up his neck; whether it was from the intense look this girl was giving him or the fact that his classmates were all surely watching embarrassing him he didn't know. He felt very much like prey right now, and she was gearing up for the kill. What a shame; dead at 18 and a virgin at that. She gave him one last appraising look before she spoke.

"So you're the ponce that's dating my sister," she drawled, clearly unimpressed by him. Wait, WHAT?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As she stood outside the metal-working studio, Arya Stark once again cursed her older brothers for making her do this. She was many things, but an errand girl was not one of them. Both Jon and Robb were in college now, and couldn't be making trips to their Alma Mater to put the fear of the Gods in another one of Sansa's boyfriends. Therefore, in their fucked up minds at least, it made sense for Arya, a sophomore whose head barely touched either one of their shoulders, to go and give him the speech. She had put it off, hoping that this mysterious beau would stop by the house where Jon could scare him, but he never did and her brothers were starting to put pressure on her, so here she was. It wasn't as though she was nervous, she may be small but anyone who mistook that for weakness swiftly found out that was far from the case when she demonstrated her considerable fighting skills. She was more annoyed at the inconvenience of having to use her free period to intimidate yet another in a long line of immature, rich pretty-boys.

Arya had looked in the student directory to find the Baratheon's 6th period (she only knew his last name because Sansa had scribbled Mrs. Sansa Baratheon all over her binders, the twit). She knew that the Baratheons were wealthy, running a very successful law firm in Westeros, so it made sense that Sansa would go for one of them. Upon finding the name Gendry Baratheon in the senior section, she had been surprised that it was an art, especially one as intense as metalworking. Sansa's exes had always been just as fair and wimpy as her older sister, so this was definitely a change.

She opened the door and scanned the room. The class was mostly boys, but there was only one that fit the bill. She had heard her sister rhapsodizing on the phone about how blue his eyes were, and for once, she and Arya were in complete agreement.

The boy, clad in a dirty short sleeved white t-shirt and jeans, was leaning over a sculpture of a bull head when she burst in. His shaggy brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his arms, shiny with sweat and grease, were corded from use. THIS was Sansa's guy? A far cry from Loris Tyrell, her most recent ex, who was more into the flowers he brought her than Sansa herself, and that was saying something. This boy seemed much more up Arya's alley, if the tightening in her belly said anything.

Keeping her eyes locked on the boy, who looked very confused, she strode slowly towards him, putting on her most menacing face, the one that made Bran cry until he was 11 (now he just ran away). She stopped in front of him, looked him up and down from this closer vantage point, finding that she found she found him even more physically pleasing up close. Why had she never seen him before? Arya steeled herself against that train of thought, because this was Sansa's man, for Pete's sake! She couldn't have a crush on him! She looked him right in his piercing blue eyes and finally spoke.

"So you're the ponce that's dating my sister."


End file.
